Sleepless Nights
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: A oneshot RP between me and TaintedTamer. CONTAINS YAOI! Dexion demyxXzexion of KH2.


**_AUTHORS NOTE: This is another RP from me and my friend TaintedTamer. She played as Zexion and I as Demyx. Sorry for the slighty OOC-ness XD. WARNING CONTAINS STRONG YAOI AND SLIGHT LANGUAGE!!_**

It was silent as a coaked figure walked along the halls, head lowered slightly and pace sluggish

It was silent as a cloaked figure walked along the halls, head lowered slightly and pace sluggish. The figure walked silently, knowing that the others were probably deep in sleep by now and the last thing he wanted was to wake one of them - he was too tired to be bothered by the others. Slipping into the main living area, he instantly walked to one of the couches and fell down onto it, his hood falling back to reveal spiky hair and narrowed eyes.  
Zexion gave a sigh, leaning forward to turn on the table light before propping his feet up on the arm of the couch and leaning back, pulling a book out from the cushion behind him. Sleep sounded good...but he was still too bothered by his mission to go to sleep. Angry was a good word, but he bottled it as he opened the book and began to read.

A long silent yawn escaped Demyx's mouth as he threw his feet over the side of his bed and rose up, tip toeing quietly out of his room and down the hallway so as not to wake the others. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for quite some hours now, not quite falling all the way asleep. Finally he'd given up and decided maybe a cup of warm milk would help.

As he neared his destination he saw a dim light shining. Curiosity filled him. Who else would be awake at this hour?

Zexion relaxed, his anger fading as he read and ignored the world around him, eyes narrowing slightly as he shifted the book in his hands.

Peeking around the corner, Demyx's eyes lit up at the sight that greeted him. It seemed Zexion had returned from his mission for he was now lounging on the couch reading a book.

Making sure to keep quiet, Demyx ducked down and crept towards the back of the couch. Silently, he peeked over the edge, peering down at his superior, waiting for Zexion's reaction when he noticed that Demyx was staring down at him.

Zexion flipped the page, shifting his position ever so slightly as he read. For a moment he thought of getting up to get something from the kitchen...but decided against it as he continued reading.

Demyx squirmed with frustration at not being spotted yet. Instead of waiting longer he decided on another tactic. Ducking back down, he moved around the couch to where Zexion's head laid against the arm rest. A grin played across his face as he bent over, planting a tender kiss on number VI's forehead.

Zexion blinked as he saw Demyx and he stared up at into the blue eyes after the kiss was given. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "Demyx, what are you doing awake?" he asked, trying to ignore the warmth that had spread across his face from the kiss.

Stress and exhaustion was evident in Zexion's voice.

"I was getting something to drink because I haven't been able to sleep all night . . . Zexy, you look tense! Why don't you let me help you with that?" Demyx's lips curled slightly in a playful smirk.

"Why haven't you been able to sleep?" Zexion asked, ignoring the question on purpose as he closed his book.

A tinge of pink crossed Demyx's face, his smirk turning into a slight pout, "I've been…worried about you. You've been gone on this mission longer than usual so I didn't know what to think…"

He averted his eyes from Zexion, glancing skittishly around the room at an attempt to conceal his embarrassment.

Zexion couldn't conceal the faint smirk that crossed his lips as he watched Demyx's reaction. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, leaning back again to let Demyx see his smile.  
"Yeah, the mission took longer than I expected - I think they sent me there on purpose..."

A soft smile tugged at Demyx's lips. He let out a quiet chuckle, "Yea, probably they're always picking on you. Well, how about I help you loosen up from that mission of yours?"

Demyx's hands groped in a soothing motion at Zexion's shoulder, massaging them in a circular motion.

"Demyx, you don't have...to...geez, that feels nice." Zexion said, his protest dying away as he leaned into the hands on his shoulders, the tense muscles relaxing slightly.

"Zexy, you're so tense. I'll make sure to relieve you of that," a smirk evident in IX's voice.

Demyx dropped his head down to Zexion's neck as his hands continued their circular motion. Demyx's lips caressed his superior's neck lightly.

His grip on his book slackened at the feelings of lips on his neck and he let it gently fall to the floor as he closed his eyes and he caught himself leaning into the ministrations.

Demyx's grin could not be contained as he heard the dull thud of the book hitting the carpeted floor. He allowed his hands to travel from Zexion's shoulders down to his chest and slowly further down.

"You know if you're too loud, they'll all come out here and see what's going on. I don't want to be interrupted tonight, I've waited nearly a week now," Demyx whispered teasingly into his lover's ear.

Zexion gave a small smile, "Well then...perhaps we should move this to whomever's room is the closest." he said, shivering under Deymx's touch.

No further encouragement was needed. Demyx grabbed the hand of his superior and quickly began pulling him along behind him as he hurried towards Zexion's room.

"Even though my room is closer, it's next to Axel's and Luxord's…if they hear us they'll barge in for sure," Demyx explained quietly as they neared their destination.

Zexion didn't resist being lead away at all, mainly because he didn't mind Demyx taking him to his room. The other reason was because he was looking forward to reaching his room now and he gave another rare smile to IX as they continued down the familiar hall towards his quarters.

Finally they reached the room with the nameplate "VI" on the outside. Demyx hurriedly pushed the door open and shut it quietly behind him so as not to wake anyone. Once inside, Demyx pinned his superior against the door his lips greeting Zexion's with an eager kiss.

Zexion relaxed against the door, pressing forward into the kiss. Going through the agonizing mission seemed worth it now that Demyx was here.

Demyx slinked his arm around Zexion's back, pulling himself closer to the smaller man. His other hand rested comfortably against the door as he leaned down to deepen the kiss. Parting the kiss for only a moment Demyx whispered, "I'm glad you're back, Zexy."

He took a small gasp for air, turning his dark eyes to look at Demyx as the kiss broke, "I'm...glad too - I missed you." Zexion said quietly.

Demyx smiled; it was rare that Zexion showed his emotional side but when he did Demyx was glad for it.

"How about, we take this to the bed," Demyx smirked.

He didn't wait for a response. In one swift motion Zexion was being carried bridal style quickly towards the bed.

His eyes widened slightly as Demyx carried him, but he relaxed after only a moment. With a faint, shy smile he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Demyx's in a chaste kiss.

Demyx grinned into the kiss as he set his superior carefully onto the welcoming bed. He positioned himself comfortable above the smaller man tightening his arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

Zexion shifted under Demyx, trying to get comfortable as he was held close. He deepened the kiss a little, barely opening his mouth against the others.

His superior's wiggling beneath him caused a stir in his groin. He groaned into the kiss, hungrily. Demyx removed his arm from around Zexion's waist and used the free hand to skillfully unzip Zexion's cloak.

His body stilled as Demyx unzipped his cloak, his eyes narrowed faintly for a moment before closing and he pressed into the kiss once more. Zexion's hands trailed up the arms around him before he began to unzip Demyx's own cloak.

The unwanted cloak was shrugged off of Demyx's shoulder, falling behind him. He continued the kiss as he helped Zexion out of his own cloak. His breath was ragged as he flicked his tongue briefly over Zexion's lips, tasting the sweetness that was Zexion.

Zexion arched his back a little to assist in the removal of his cloak, opening his mouth a little once more as he kissed Demyx, his hands gripping gently onto his lover's arms.

Demyx willingly leaned further into the kiss as his free hand traveled southward on Zexion's warm body. He savored every light muscle that covered Zexion's chest and abdomen.

"Have you been…working out?" Demyx teased letting his kisses trail along the firm jaw line of his lover.

Zexion arched into Demyx's hands, his mind taking a moment to process what had been said.  
"Does running around...fighting for no...real point count as working out?" he asked, closing his eyes as Demyx kissed his jaw.

"We'll make it count," Demyx chuckled, his hands continuously traveling lower.

Demyx ran his fingers lightly over the seemingly growing bulge in his lover's pants in a teasing motion. He traced the outline that the bulge made in the pants.

His breath caught as Demyx's hand traced him and he arched into that touch faintly, teeth clenching.

Demyx smirked into the crevice of Zexion's neck, breathing in his scent.

"It seems you've already begun growing hard just from this little bit of touching," he teased, stealthily slipping his hand down the others pants.

Zexion gave a small, breathy laugh, "It's...been a while..." he said, though the excuse wasn't the best.

A quiet chuckled escaped Demyx's lips as he glanced up at Zexion's seductive-looking face.

"Well…we'll just have to make up for that wont we?" Demyx's grin grew as he planted tender kisses on Zexion's navel as his hands worked skillfully and quickly to undo Zexion's pants, wiggling them down over the slender hips.

Zexion's hands squeezed Demyx's shoulder before he lifted his butt of the bed a little to help his lover remove his pants.

Once the pants and undergarments were removed and tossed nonchalantly to the floor Demyx eyed the underlying prize in front of him. He quickly removed his own garments as he continuously observed Zexion's naked body. Once all was removed he lay carefully down on top of Zexion, so as not to squish him. He nibbled gently on the soft earlobe while his hips moved in a rhythmic motion rubbing the erections against each other sensually.

"Just the sight of your body could make me cum," Demyx whispered seductively into Zexion's ear as he wriggled his hips teasingly.

A moan escaped his lips as Demyx's body moved against his own and he turned his head a little as his lover spoke. He blushed faintly, looking towards the other and kissing his cheek as his hands traveled down Demyx's back.

The feel of Zexion's hands on his back caused a shiver to run through him. The small kiss lingered on his cheek as he grinned down at Zexion.

"It's been a while, so should I warm you up a bit or is it okay for me to put it in?" Demyx blushed slightly at his words, being serious was not his forte.

Zexion paused at the question, his mind a little fuzzy already... "Can we make this one last...please? Like...you said, it's been a while." he said softly, kissing Demyx softly on the lips.

"Your wish is my command," Demyx chuckled, putting on the goofiest grin he could manage.

The grin slowly turned into a smirk as he glanced over the body beneath him once more. He lowered his head so that it was level with Zexion's pink nipples. Quickly, he flicked his tongue across the tip of the nipple, swirling his tongue around it teasingly. His warm mouth then took it into his mouth, nibbling on it lightly, switching his teeth for his tongue every once in a while.

Zexion's reply was a soft moan while his hands trailed back up Demyx's back and down his arms and stopping at the biceps, his head falling back.

"Look at how they turn red and swollen when I lick them. It's so cute," Demyx laughed softly, admiring the slight transformation.

Demyx planted kisses down the middle of Zexion's stomach, stopping in random places to chew tenderly at the flesh.

He gasped, his fingers brushing through Demyx's hair as his lover mouthed his stomach.

Demyx gave a small gasp at the shiver the hands in his hair sent through his body. He felt his erection twitch eagerly against the sheets beneath him but he held back, wanting to make his precious time with Zexion last. Demyx stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, wetting them quickly to use as lube. With a playful grin up at his lover, Demyx stuck his two fingers inside Zexion's entrance that puckered as if asking for more.

Zexion shuddered as he felt the fingers near his entrance, gasping a little. His fingers traced Demyx's face before falling to his neck and collarbone area.

A grin spread across Demyx's face as he looked up at Zexion. He intensely began searching for that sweet spot within Zexion's ass. Simultaneously, Demyx slowly began stroking Zexion's hardening erection.

He winced ever so faintly as Demyx's fingers began to move within his ass, but his attention quickly shifted as his lover began to stroke his member and Zexion gave a low moan.

Demyx shuddered happily when he heard the pleasant moan from his lover.

"I love hearing your voice," Demyx whispered up at him huskily.

His hands worked busily, occupying both sides of Zexion's body. Demyx's index finger teased the tip of Zexion's erection as he rubbed the precum over it in swirling motions.

Zexion couldn't made a sensible reply as his head dropped back against the bed and he gave another moan, arching forward slightly into the hands of his lover.

"Zexy. . .I can't wait any longer or else I'll come just from looking at you. Can I put it in now?" Demyx asked with a hungry expression as he lapped at the precum leaking from Zexion's rigid cock.

"I...yes..." he managed to gasp, his hands leaving Demyx and gripping at the covers on the bed as Demyx licked at his member, shudders rippling through his body.

"You so rarely get flustered like this Zexy, I can't help but get such a hard-on when I see you like this," Demyx chuckled, showing his more perverted side.

Demyx pulled his fingers out of the eager ass, replacing it with his erection. He probed Zexion's entrance for a moment, spreading his precum around the entrance to use as lube. After it seemed slippery enough, he squeezed inside slowly not stopping until he was all the way in to the hilt.

Zexion threw his head back again, clawing at the covers and wincing as Demyx entered him. The pain faded into a strange pleasure as his ass tightened faintly around the familiar cock.

"Mnn, your ass is so inviting," Demyx groaned gratefully as he began sliding slowly in and out of Zexion.

Demyx hunched over, placing one of Zexion's legs over his shoulder so that he had better entrance.

Zexion gave a small gasp as Demyx moved in and out of him, clenching his teeth a little before arching forward into his lover.

Demyx gladly pushed further into his superior, moving his hips skillfully, trying not to be too speedy. He wanted to make this moment last.

"Ah…hah…Zexy…nnn…I…wish we had more…time together," Demyx breathed.

"Hnnn...I...ooo, damn, I-I can't...think..." Zexion gasped out before moaning and arching towards Demyx again, his mind fuzzy from his lover's actions.

A wide grin broke out over Demyx's face at those words, "So I still got it huh."

His hips began to move quicker, feeling himself reaching climax. With one of his free hands, Demyx took hold of Zexion's lonely erection, lying on his stomach, stroking it roughly, wanting to please his partner as much as he was being pleased.

His ass tightened slightly as his lover began to move faster and he gasped with each thrust, his white knuckling grip on the sheets of the bed being the only thing keeping him sane. A deep, throaty moan escaped Zexion's lips as Demyx pumped his hurting erection and he gave a small sound, begging softly for more.

Demyx gave a throaty moan as he felt the rough insides of Zexion's ass scraping against his erection.

"Damn, Zexy, you feel so good," Demyx moaned, continuing his motions, kissing the leg over his shoulder tenderly.

Zexion shuddered from the kisses on his leg, his body stiffening faintly as he heard Demyx's moan and a faint smile flickered across his expression.

Demyx bit his bottom lip as he thrust his hips forward in the same continuous motion. The sides of Zexion's ass scraped teasingly against his erection, threatening to make him cum any minute.

Zexion moaned deeply as Demyx hit that one sweet spot and he arched forward rather quickly in reaction, his body shuddering as he gasped.

"Z-Zexy, I don't think I can hold out much longer," Demyx gasped, feeling Zexion's ass clench tightly around his erection when he arched forward.

He couldn't make a sensible reply as Demyx continued to thrust in and out of him - all he knew was that he was close to the edge and would come at any moment.

"Ah…haah…nn…Zexy…I'm…about to cum!" Demyx warned as he moved his hips in his sensual movements.

That was it - those words and another thrust threw Zexion over the edge and he moaned as he came, his body shuddering as he gasped for air.

Demyx groaned and bit his lip as he saw his lover come, the sticky liquid leaking over his hands and onto Zexion's stomach. It did not take long for him to release himself.

"Ah…Zexy…" was all Demyx could manage to say as he collapsed gently beside Zexion, still inside of him.

Zexion let out a small moan as he felt Demyx fill him, closing his eyes as shudders rippled through his body. He snuggled up against his lover a little as he felt Demyx fall beside him.

Pulling the smaller man close into him, Demyx nuzzled his face into Zexion's blue hair.

"It's been so long, it felt good to be in you again," Demyx chuckled.

Zexion gave a small, tired laugh, shuddering a little as he laid against Demyx. "I'm glad...that you couldn't sleep." he said with a faint smile, closing his eyes as he laid comfortably in Demyx's arms.

Demyx blushed slightly at this comment. It was rare for Zexion to show his sweet side.

"I'm glad too," Demyx whispered down at the still form snuggled against his chest.

It was quiet for a moment before Zexion shifted a little, sleep finally winning over his exhausted mind.

Demyx listened as Zexion's breathing evened out, meaning he was probably asleep. After thinking whether he should go back to his room for a moment, he decided to stay. It's not like it was any big secret about them anyways. He planted a soft kiss on his lover's head before allowing sleep to capture him.


End file.
